danganronparoleplaystufffandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:GhostyFlareEruption/Ghosty's Online World: The Fruit and Vegetable: Rematch
Add and Sondz walks down to their side of the ring, and then Cheng flies to the hanging mic, announcing what will happen. Cheng: LET’S HEAR IT FOR OUR TWO COMPETITORS! Everyone cheers for Add, and then the crowd chants “Stupid donkey”. Sondz: Why this? ---- Challenge One: Who can hit the furthest target (Credit to HAWAIIANpikachu) Add and Sondz throw a rock at a target one foot away Sondz: Now what? Cheng: All you gotta do...is hit that target 100 feet away. Add: WHAT?!? Sondz: BANANA SHOOTER! Sondz aims his butt at the target and fires his seed at it Sondz: Can someone pick up my anus? This really hurts? Add starts to roll like Sonic, and everyone looks at her like she’s crazy. Add: SONIC SPEED! Add rolls at high speed through a lot of targets, and rolls up a ramp and into space. Add: Um...did I win? ---- Challenge Two: Who can survive Spicy's spicy curry (eat three) (Credit to Jallybwan) Add: How bad can it be? Add and Sondz eat one, and they both start breathing fire Sondz: JEEBUS CHRIST, THAT'S HOT AS HELL! Add and Sondz: Hmm... Add and Sondz eat one curry and try to breathe fire on each other Add: Sondz: Add and Sondz: YOU SON OF A BISH! They both start slapping each other, and then Sondz gets a curry, eats it, and burns Add Sondz: HAHA! SUCK IT! Sondz dies of burn. ---- Challenge Three: Who can win Rainbow Road in Mario Kart 8 mushroom only (Credit to HAWAIIANpikachu) Add and Sondz get ready to go with their kart. They both take off and pick up a mushroom. Sondz makes a risky right turn with the mushroom Sondz: BEAT THAT, SUCKA Add drives off course and uses the mushroom to take a shortcut Add: I BELIEVE I CAN FLYYYYYYYYYY Add narrowly misses Sondz: Lol loser Sondz gets three mushrooms and drives into a railing with all the mushroom Sondz: Oof Add zips past him, and takes a loop to the finish line, but Sondz is there Sondz: Yo man wuzzup? Add: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-- ---- Challenge Four: Who would win in a civil war (Credit to SalemMurders) Add (on her side): WE WON'T LET THOSE PHUCKERS TAKE THIS LAND! Sondz (on his side): FOR THE MOTHER LANDS! A army of potatoes and bananas start fighting with each other, and bullets and rockets are being fired. Potato F.: I'm injured. Just leave me. Potato S.: NO SOLDIER LEFT BEHIND S brings F behind a wall. Potato S.: IT'S GONNA BE OKAY! Banana P.: PLATOON ONE IS PINNED DOWNED! Banana K.: COMING TO LOCATION RIGHT NOW A banana tank starts coming in. ---- Add brings a potato with a tiny toy rocket launcher Add: Haha, suck on my RPG potato Sondz: F**k this Sondz shoots Add in the head with a pistol Sondz: THE BANANA STATES HAVE WON! ---- Challenge Five: Who can survive Ghosty triggered when Kirby is insulted Add and Sondz: KIRBY SUCKS Ghosty: TWO KIDS GONNA DIE TONIGHT! Add and Sondz start running, and Ghosty chases Sondz Ghosty: GET OVER HERE, MOTHERFUCKER! Sondz: (Yup, what I get for being his rival) Sondz runs down a street and hides in an alley Sondz: Phew. That was close. Sondz sees Ghosty Ghosty: YOU DON'T F**K WITH GHOSTY! Sondz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Add runs past an alley, but it goes in slow motion, and she sees a bunch of cannons aimed at her, with lasers as well, and Ghosty's there Ghosty: F**K 'EM UP Add is fried to death Challenge ERROR 404 ALERT: MEGA CHALLENGE INCOMING Add and Sondz gear up for something tough, and then put on a chef outfit. Mega Challenge: Who can make a better dish with their food. Add sprinkles some Doritos, and Sondz puts some Mountain Dew. They both mix some spicy memes, and some other things as well, and serve them to the crowd. Desert: Hm... Desert eats it, and goes into a wonderland of potatoes and bananas Desert: WOOO! THIS IS AMAZING Desert is running around in reality Ghosty: Yeah.... ---- WHO WON? YOU DECIDE VOTE HERE ---- PREVIOUS GOW: To 2018 Category:Blog posts